Serendipity
by Leap of Faith
Summary: Half a decade ago, she made a deal with her best friend. She said she would marry him if neither of them had found someone by the time they were twenty-five. Now, two fiances later, she goes back home to find out what may have happened. Complete.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners unless you don't recognize it, then it's mine.

Authors' Note: Characters will be out of character as this is an AU. Get over it. Usagi and her friends were never Senshi. Hiiro and his friends were never Gundam Pilots.

****

Serendipity

*****

She pushed the blade of the borrowed pocket knife back in and handed it to her companion. He looked down at the table.

"'Usagi and Hiiro – together forever?'" he read. "Why a question mark at the end?"

"Because you never know what could happen in your life. We could be walking home tonight, and one of us could get hit by a car! Then how would we ever get married to someone?"

"I'm never going to get married!"

She rolled her pretty blue eyes and laughed. "You're twenty years old – a lot can change."

"Like what?" he retorted as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Like the fact that when you meet the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, you'll want to get married!" she replied. At his snort, she smacked his arm. "I'm serious, you ass."

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't see how you can _still_ believe in childhood fantasies of Fate and Destiny. That stuff's not really out there. Come back to reality, Usagi!"

"I am very much in reality, thank you!" Usagi said crossly. "I just find the notion of those childhood fantasies, as you so _kindly_ put it, a bit . . . what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stupid?"

"Romantic!" she replied as she threw the crust from her sandwich at him. He caught the crust after it hit his face and threw it right back. "Honestly, you'd think you didn't have a romantic bone in your body, Yui Hiiro!"

Mockingly, Hiiro looked himself over. "Nope. Don't see a bone named 'Romantic' anywhere."

They never did act their age when they were together. No wonder everyone thought they were still seventeen years old.

She huffed in frustration before squirting the remaining water from her water bottle in his face. Before he could get his bottle, she ran off. "It's in there some – ah! Hiiro!" she screamed as she got a face full of cold water.

"You asked for it!" Hiiro replied as he chased his friend down.

Usagi dropped her empty bottle and grabbed a tree branch before pulling herself up into the tree. When Hiiro was under her, she jumped onto his back, causing them both to fall over. "And I thought you always knew where I was hiding. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hiiro. You're losing your touch."

"Get off me, Usagi," the muffled voice of Hiiro said.

"What was that?" she asked innocently.

He pulled his arms out from under her and pushed her over, pinning her. "I win."

Usagi faked a pout as he let her up. "You always win."

"You're a girl."

"That's got nothing to do with it, Yui, and you know it!" Usagi's fiery temper once again got the best of her.

"Chill, _Kaki_," he replied, using her nickname: Fire.

"Fine," she said after a while. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about. How about this . . . _if_ you aren't married by the time you're twenty-five, look me up."

"Why?" he asked, perplexed.

"If I'm not married by then, I'll marry you."

Hiiro snorted, "Usagi, that's insane."

Usagi shrugged. "Fine, pass up a good deal. But you know who to call when you're lonely and twenty-five!" she said as she walked away waving. When she turned around, she didn't look back; he didn't follow.

~~

"Geoffrey?" her Japanese accent mixed into her British one resonated off the walls of her quiet apartment. She dropped her keys onto the table by the door and walked down the hallway to the living room. While unwrapping her scarf, she saw the box sitting on her dining table. "Geoff?" she tried again as she set her black, knee-length peacoat onto the table beside her scarf.

"What are you waiting for? Open the box," her Japanese accent overrunning her English one as read the note atop the box. She grinned as she took the lid off the large box, only to find another box inside. And another, and another, and another until she came to the last one . . . A small two-inch by two-inch box. Slowly, she lifted the top off the box and gasped. She put the box down as she lifted the velvet one out of it; she lifted the lid to reveal a small silver-banded ring with her birthstone, an emerald, in it. Putting one slim-fingered hand to her mouth, she looked at it.

"What do you say?" Geoff's familiar voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Yes . . ." she said in a whisper. Then took her hand away from her mouth to put the ring on, but it didn't quiet fit.

Geoff panicked. "Now, don't read too much into that –"

She interrupted him. "Don't worry, we'll get it sized."

He let out an involuntary sigh before walking up to her. She looked up into his brown eyes before kissing him. She knew he was afraid that she would have said that it wasn't meant to be because the ring wasn't the right size. He had good reason to, for she was a firm believer in Fate and Destiny.

~~

"I didn't think you had it in you, Hiiro," his friend said from the head of the table.

"Had what, Duo?" Hiiro asked his brown haired American friend with a grin.

"Had it in you to get married!" Duo replied. "No offense, buddy, but you're not the most romantic man in the world."

__

"Honestly, you'd think you didn't have a romantic bone in your body, Yui Hiiro!" his memory brought up the words from deep in his mind. Hiiro blinked, "well, I apparently do, Duo! Otherwise, I wouldn't be getting married."

Duo grinned, his wineglass still raised. "As I was saying, my buddy Hiiro is getting married. Definitely a cause for celebration. When I met him a few years back, all he could talk about was Suki. And now, they are going to be married."

"He's repeating himself," Suki said quietly into Hiiros ear.

"He usually does," Hiiro replied with a smile at his friends redundancy. After a few more times of hearing that he was getting married, Hiiro cleared his throat and stood up. "As Duo said – many, many times – I _am_ getting married. To the most beautiful, wonderful girl that I could have ever hoped to meet." A few of his quests 'aww'd' and the remaining clapped.

Later that evening, Duo and Hiiro were walking in the park; the chill of the winter night air caused their breath to form in clouds before them. They found themselves sitting atop a picnic table.

"What's married life like, Duo?" Hiiro asked after some silence.

"At twenty-five?" Duo asked before continuing, "amazing."

"Really?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Hiiro place a hand on the table and turned to his friend. "Shitless."

Duo chuckled. "It's natural."

Hiiro felt something under his hand. He lifted it to see what was there. _Usagi and Hiiro – together forever? _ Memories took over his mind once again.

__

She pushed the blade of the borrowed pocket knife back in and handed it to her companion. He looked down at the table.

"'Usagi and Hiiro – together forever?'" he read. "Why a question mark at the end?"

"Because you never know what could happen in your life. We could be walking home tonight, and one of us could get hit by a car! Then how would we ever get married to someone?"

"I'm never going to get married!"

She rolled her pretty blue eyes and laughed. "You're twenty years old – a lot can change."

"Like what?" he retorted as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Like the fact that when you meet the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, you'll want to get married!" she replied. At his snort, she smacked his arm. "I'm serious, you ass."

Hiiro remembered the day she carved that into the table. That was the last day he had seen Usagi. Someone told him she had moved to Great Britain. He recalled something else.

__

" . . . How about this . . . if you aren't married by the time you're twenty-five, look me up."

"Why?" he asked, perplexed.

"If I'm not married by then, I'll marry you."

Hiiro sat up quickly. "Duo . . . I need your help."

Duo stared at him with confusion. "On what?"

"Finding someone. Look," he moved so Duo could see the carving.

"'Usagi and Hiiro – together forever?' . . . What's with the question mark?" Duo asked.

"She put it there because she said that you never know what was going to happen. Usagi said that one of us could get run over that very night, or never marry someone."

"Why on earth would you want to find some girl from your past?"

"Because she once made a deal with me. She said that if I wasn't married by the time I was twenty-five, to look her up."

"But you _are_ getting married – and you _are _twenty-five."

Hiiro looked at his long-time friend. "She said that she would marry me if she wasn't married herself."

"What the hell has this got to do with anything?" cried Duo.

"I loved her, Duo, and I never told her. I let her walk out of my life five years ago," Hiiro said. "I have to find her again."

"No," Duo said strongly. "What you have to do, is get ready for your wedding – which is in two weeks, by the way."

"C'mon, Duo! Where's your sense of adventure? Suki is taking care of everything for the wedding – tuxedos included. Just do this one last thing with me. If we don't find her in two weeks, I'll marry Suki."

"No questions asked?"

"No questions asked," Hiiro agreed.

Duo shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why the hell I'm agreeing to this, but okay."

~~

Kate watched as her friend spun in a circle, arm and finger outstretched. When she stopped, she opened her eyes.

"That way," the twenty-five year old said with a smile.

"Usagi, you shouldn't leave everything to Fate," Kate said as they started walking south.

"Then how would you have any fun in your life?" Usagi asked.

"How is getting lost in London weekly fun?" Kate retorted. Once again, she had agreed to go walking with Usagi. She knew she shouldn't have. She knew she should have said, "no, let's go for a drive" but like that would've stopped Fate-girl.

"But look at all the things we discover!" Usagi said with a grin. "Two Italian sodas, please." She asked the vendor. He handed her the two bottles as she paid him.

Kate took the bottle that was held out to her and opened the top. "Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you."

Usagi linked her arm through Kates', "because you love me! I'm just that irresistible."

"You're just something, alright," Kate said with a laugh. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me that Geoff is the hero you've been waiting for to sweep you off your feet."

Usagi blinked. "Hiiro . . ."

"Eh?" Kate asked.

"Hiiro Yui – well, it would be said Yui Hiiro back home – he was an old friend. I once carved into a picnic table 'Usagi and Hiiro – together forever?'"

"Were you a couple?"

"Best friends," Usagi corrected. "I remember he asked me why I put a question mark at the end . . . and I told him that we didn't know if one of us would have something happen – a car accident is what I used – that night when we were walking home. I told him that we might not even get married!"

"You're losing me, Usagi."

"Nevermind, Kate," Usagi said instead of explaining.

A few days later found Usagi thinking on the couch.

"What's on your mind, love?" Geoff asked.

Usagi jumped slightly.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Just a bit," Usagi said in a quiet voice. She curled her legs under her in a traditional Japanese fashion.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to go with you to the States," Usagi replied. He started to ask why, but she stopped him. "I need to go home. Just for a week or so. I'll be back in time to get the wedding ready."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

After she had stood up and left the room, he noticed a piece of paper. He recognized it as the paper game children played. It was all written in Japanese – making what it said unknown to him. That must have been the way she made her decision to return home. He sighed before walking away from the paper.

Usagi finished doing her hair; she remembered when she had cut off the waist long locks for a more conventional look. It was the day before she left Japan. Now she styled it either in loose, wavy curls or flared out at the ends. She grabbed her coat and scarf and made her way to Kate's work.

Kate looked up as two plane tickets were placed into her line of vision. She read the destination: Tokyo, Japan. The brunette turned around with a large smile on her pretty face.

"Happy Birthday, in advance of course," Usagi said with a grin.

"Of course!" Kate said as she hugged her friend. She then took one of the tickets. "Wow . . . Japan. I've always wanted to visit there!"

"Well, you can't go to Japan without the proper escort. A true Japanese!"

"No doubt in my mind!" Kate and Usagi heard her co-workers shushing them and the pair started to laugh quietly.

"I've got to pack. We leave in three days . . . should that be enough time to get at least two weeks off?" Usagi asked.

Kate nodded. "I'll go request them right now. And they can't tell me no, I haven't taken a sick or lazy day in two years!"

"Darn straight," Usagi said with a determined face before dissolving into laughs.

"Welcome to my home, Kate: Tokyo!" Usagi announced as they stepped out of the airport. She held her friend back as a taxi pulled up and its doors opened automatically.

"Too bad they don't have those in London," Kate said with a smile.

After they were in, the cabby said in English, "where to?"

"Anywhere," Usagi replied with grin. "Take us to your favorite spot in the city."

"Lady, I need a destination," he demanded. "What hotel are you going to?"

"Usagi . . . you didn't!" Kate said suddenly.

Usagi tried not to look guilty.

Kate exited the cab quickly, gathering up her bags. "I can't believe you, Usagi! I'm going back to London right now."

Usagi grabbed her bags as well, apologized to the cabby and followed Kate. "Kate, I'm so sorry! I knew you wouldn't come if you knew that I hadn't made concrete plans."

"With good reason, Usagi! This is Tokyo, Japan! It may be your home, but it's not mine," Kate replied angrily.

"I just had to come back and find him."

"Him? Him who?" Kate asked, her anger quickly disappearing.

Usagi motioned for Kate to take a seat. "Remember how I was telling you about my old friend Hiiro?" Kate nodded and started a question – Usagi stopped her instead. "That's who I came to find."

"Why?"

"Why? Because when we were twenty and still acting like seventeen-year-olds, I made him a deal. I said that if he was not married by twenty-five to look me up and I would marry him. If I was married already, obviously."

"Usagi, you _are_ getting married!" Kate replied.

"I know! I know!" Usagi replied. "Kate, I have to find him. I left him five years ago, never thinking that I would think about him again. Nevertheless hear from him – which I haven't! I'm supposed to be getting married in three weeks – but all I can think about is this guy I knew half a decade ago!"

Kate, a natural borne sucker for romance, smile with a few tears in her eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I do, Usagi!" Kate replied. She stood up with her bags. "Now, lets get a hotel . . . please?"

Usagi smiled. "Sure. I know just the one."

~~

Author's Note: I would really, really like to hear your input on this story. I got the sudden burst of inspiration for it while thinking about my Hating Our Lives Partner-in-Crime and the movie _Serendipity_, which this story is loosely based upon.

****

I beg of you all, please, _please_ tell me if you like this first part. If you do, I'll start working straight away on the next chapter – in fact, I think I might even if you don't like it. :)

~The Emz.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Serendipity

*****

Kate tipped her head back until she almost fell over. "That . . . is one extremely tall building."

"Things are a bit larger in Tokyo," Usagi said with a smile. She led them into the hotel lobby and asked for a two-bed room. Kate looked around at all the people she seemed to tower over.

"This is the first time I've been taller than a crowd of people!" Kate said a half-laugh.

Usagi rolled her eyes, but laughed just as well. She pressed the button for the thirtieth floor and shifted her bags. _I have got to be completely crazy! I'm three weeks from my wedding and I'm looking for Hiiro . . ._

"Kate Richardson, is that you?" a voice asked when they were starting to turn left to head to their room.

Kate turned slightly. When she recognized the woman, she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact that I live in Tokyo? . . . I'm planning my wedding."

"Wow, everyone's getting married these days! Oh!" Kate pulled Usagi up next to her. "This is my friend Usagi. Usagi, Suki's an old mate from college." Usagi smiled and gave the girl a slight bow.

"Well, I have to get going. Why don't you come to the rehearsal ceremony tonight – we can get caught up?" Suki said.

Kate looked to Usagi.

"Go ahead, I've got some things to do tonight anyway," Usagi told her friend.

"Sure, I'll be down tonight," Kate told Suki with a laugh. "It was nice seeing you again, Suki!"

"You too, Kate!" Suki said as the doors to the elevator closed.

~~

"Any luck?" Duo asked. 

Hiiro let out an exasperated sigh. "None. Her parents aren't listed in the books anymore."

"Where next?"

"Back to the hotel, I suppose. The first rehearsal is tonight," Hiiro said as he hailed a cab. He leaned his head on the window once they were in the cab. He didn't know what to do next. It was almost as if she had disappeared without a trace.

Duo watched as his friend thought about the girl he had loved and lost. Why he was helping Hiiro was still unfathomable to him. He really should be convincing the man to just forget about this Usagi girl and get on with his marriage . . . lest Suki find out.

Hiiro stepped out of the cab, Duo in tow. _There has to be _some_ way of contacting her, _he thought.

"I was beginning to think you forgot all about the rehearsal," Suki's voice broke through his thoughts.

Hiiro smiled involuntarily. "No, I remembered," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you?" Suki asked as the priest made his speech.

"Duo and I were out," Hiiro said. He didn't want to explain anything to her right now.

Suki almost let out an annoyed sigh. "You were almost late for the rehearsal."

Hiiro gave her the look to calm down. "We got here, didn't we?"

"Just in time. I don't know what you and Duo are doing, but whatever it is – it stops now. You have your duties as husband-to-be to attend to."

"Duo and I _are_ attending to my husband-to-be duties. Stop berating me."

"And this is where you will kiss your lovely bride and make your way down the aisle," the priest said at the end of the rehearsal.

Suki and Hiiro gave each other a quick kiss before she looped her arm through his. She continued with the berating. "If I hear that you have been running around town like a chicken with his head cut off again, I swear I will force you to do some of the work."

"I am doing some of the work, Suki, don't accuse me of not," he stopped what he was going to say next because of the woman coming towards them.

Kate clapped enthusiastically and approached her soon-to-be-wed friend. "Your wedding is going to be smashing, Suki."

"Oh, thank you, Kate!" Suki said as she unlinked her arm from Hiiros. "Will you be in the city for it?"

"Who's the girl?" Duo asked, motioning his glass towards Kate.

"Kate. She's an old friend of Sukis'." The paused to listen to the conversation a bit.

"Well, off I go. I haven't a clue when Usagi and I are heading back to London. So sorry I can't make it to the wedding!" Kate said as she left the ballroom.

Hiiro choked on his drink. "Did you hear what she just said?" he asked Duo.

Duo hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention until that moment. "What?"

"Suki's friend! She just said she didn't know when she and _Usagi_ are going back to London!" Hiiro said in a whisper.

"So?"

"Duo are you completely out of it? How many Usagi's do you think there are in Great Britain?"

"Um . . . not many?" Duo asked.

"Bah!" Hiiro said as he waved a hand at Duo before walking as indiscreetly out of the hall as he could to see if he could find the girl.

~~

Usagi set her coat down on the back of the chair and sat down. She looked over the menu, though she still knew it by heart. Comes from going to a place every day for most of your teenage and early adult life.

"What'll it – Usagi?" the same blonde man from her youth asked.

"Hey, Motoki-kun. How goes it?" Usagi said with a grin as she looked up at her old friend.

"I thought you were in London?"

"I was. I'm just back for a visit," Usagi replied.

Motoki smiled. "Good to see you again. How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks at the most. Now! How about my regular?" Usagi gave him a lopsided smile.

"Frozen hot chocolate comin' right up," Motoki said as he walked to the counter and began to fix the concoction. Usagi looked around the place until her drink was set in front of her. "It must be that time of year when everyone comes back to their past hangouts."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Just last night, you old buddy Hiiro was in here. We didn't get to chat, but he was here," Motoki replied.

Usagi almost choked on her hot chocolate. "Hiiro was here?"

"Yeah. Haven't you guys kept in touch?"

Usagi shook her head. "I figured that if we were supposed to meet again, we would."

Motoki laughed. She was still leaving things up to Fate. He shook his rag like he was wagging his finger in her face. "You should look him up. He's getting married in a couple weeks. It's been all over the news."

Usagi's shoulders slouched a bit. "He is?"

"Yep. Hey, drop in again. I have to get back to work."

"Bye Motoki . . ." she said quietly before standing up and putting her jacket back on. She wrote her address on a napkin and told Motoki to write her sometime.

~~

"Usagi . . . you back?" Kate asked as she pulled the key out of the lock and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," Usagis voice replied.

Confusion crossed Kates face; Usagi didn't sound quite right. She entered the bedroom to see Usagi lying on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"He's getting married . . ." Usagi said in a slightly nasal voice.

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry," Kate said as she sat down on the edge of Usagis bed.

"Why am I so upset? I knew there was that chance!" Usagi said as she suddenly sat up.

"I wish I could do something for you."

"Me too," Usagi said as she stood up.

Kate shrugged. "I can get you drunk."

Usagi thought it over, "sounds good to me." The two women laughed as Kate pushed Usagi into the bathroom.

"Trust me – you are in dire need of a bath."

"Gee thanks, Kate," Usagi said as she shut the door and started the shower.

~~

Hiiro looked up and down the street, but there was no sign of the Londoner. "She couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Hiiro, she left before we did. She probably got swept up in the crowds," Duo reasoned.

He didn't want to give up on this lead, but Duo had a point. He nodded and the pair went back into the hotel.

"Hey, don't give up just yet. We'll find her," Duo said. More than he would admit he was having the time of his life helping Hiiro track down his long-lost friend.

~~

" . . . So throughout the whole rehearsal, Suki was almost yelling at him," Kate said with a slur.

Usagi snorted with laughter. "You are so drunk, Kate."

"I can't help it if . . . if . . . well now I've forgotten what I was going to say!" Kate said, confusion in her slurred voice.

"What's this grooms name anyway?" Usagi asked as she took another drink of her beer.

"Hi – oh! Now I remember. I was going to say: I can't help it if I'm not used to Japanese beer like you are!" and then she promptly passed out. Usagi doubled over in laugher. The blonde motioned for the doorman to signal for a cab as she woke Kate up and pretty much carried the woman out the door.

"Note to self: never let Kate drink that much ever again," Usagi said as she held Kates hair back.

"Ugh . . . My hangover's going to be a bitch," Kate said as she washed out her mouth.

"Oh yeah it is," Usagi said, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway," Kate said as she crawled into her bed, not bothering with pajamas. "He was telling Suki to pretty much back off. Said that he and Duo _were_ doing "husband-to-be" stuff."

"Suki seems a bit demanding . . . no offense."

Kate sighed. "None taken – I know the girl is! I'm just surprised that Hiiro's marrying her!"

Usagi's head snapped up, one leg through the pajama pants she was putting on. "Hiiro?" she asked. Kate didn't answer. Usagi quickly went over to her friend, tripping on the half-on pants. "Kate? Kate wake up!" Kate didn't even move; she had passed out again. "Damn!"

~~

Author's Note: Wee! I'm having so much fun writing this story. It's good to have inspiration again! Thanks to . . .

****

Bunny-Butler – Hehe! That's a great name. Trust me – hell _will _break loose! I just need to think of how!

****

Dear Nobody – Write on I shall! :)

Bluejello – You must like my fanfics! I always see your name when I read the reviews! And don't think that's a bad thing – I love it in fact!

~The Emz.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Serendipity

*****

"Any luck, Hiiro?" Duo asked when they met up the next morning.

"Nope."

"Have you tried looking her up online?" Duo asked.

Hiiro looked at his friend who usually didn't have ideas such as that. "I hadn't even thought about it."

"To the library!" the happy-go-lucky boy said with a laugh.

Their search in the library, however, was fruitless. They didn't find any records on Usagi, or the address of the Usagi currently living in the Great Britain area. Hiiro was sure that that Usagi was his Usagi though.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, there could be another girl with that name."

"Duo . . . do you know how odd that sounds? How many _Usagi's_ would be living in London?" Hiiro retorted.

Duo nodded. "Point taken. So now what?"

~~

"Kate, do you remember anything you said last night?" Usagi asked when her friend finally woke up.

Kate, with hand held to her throbbing head, replied with a resounding "no!" before going in search of some very strong aspirin.

Usagi hit the back of her head against the wall in frustration. _Now I'm beginning to wish that I had watched Kate's drinks . . ._

"Usagi, I can't read these damn labels!" Kate yelled from the bathroom.

The blonde Brit sighed as she shoved away from the wall and made her way to the bathroom. "Sit down before you fall over or something, Kate," Usagi told her as she read the aspirin labels for the strongest one.

"Find anything?" Kate asked once she had sat down on the toilet.

Usagi shut the mirror cupboard. "You know what, I have just the solution for a hangover. Get dressed, we're going to visit Motoki!"

"Motoki?" Kate asked as Usagi pushed her out of the bathroom.

~~

"Hey there, Motoki," Hiiro said as he and Duo sat down.

"Back again, eh?" Motoki asked as he got out his notepad to take their orders.

"Might as well re-light my teenage years while I still can. Two coffees."

"Too true, Hiiro. Too true." Motoki went back to the counter to make the men's orders while they continued talking.

"Why don't you try going to your old hangouts?" Duo chewed on a straw as he said that. "They might know what happened to her."

"You're in it," Hiiro replied. "Motoki's place is our old haunt – well, this and the park."

Duo's ears perked up. "Let's go check the park, then."

"Already did, remember? Plus, we don't even know if she's in town."

"She?" Motoki asked as he set the two coffees on the table.

"Usagi," Hiiro replied. Everyone who frequented Motokis came to accept him listening into your conversations.

"Yeah . . . just saw her couple days ago as a matter of fact."

Hiiro and Duo both jumped up.

"Didn't you know she was back?" when Hiiro shook his head no, Motoki continued. "Yeah. She's only here for another week or so."

"Where's she staying?" Hiiro asked while trying not to sound too earnest.

Motoki thought for a moment. "I don't believe she mentioned it. But if she comes back in, I'll be sure to ask."

"Thanks Motoki!" Hiiro said as Duo and he left with their coffees.

~~

"Motoki, can you fix Kate a Hangover Healer?" Usagi asked once the two women made it to the bar.

Motoki did all he could to keep from chuckling at the state Usagis friend was in. "Sure thing, Usagi."

"Stop speaking Gibberish, Usagi!" Kate said irately.

"It's not Gibberish, Kate. It's Japanese."

"What's the damn difference?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. _And I thought _I _was cranky on hangovers._

"One Hangover Healer," Motoki said as he set the drink down in front of Kate.

"I'm not drinkin' that! It smells funky!" Kate burst out when she had a whiff of it.

"Then plug your nose because you _are_ drinking this!" Usagi replied in the same tone of voice.

Kate was not in the mood for a debate so she took the glass and plugged her nose. "Bottoms up!"

Motoki and Usagi had trouble not laughing as Kate made a series of disgusted faces.

"Urg! That's dis_gust_ing!"

"But it works," Usagi replied.

"Too bad you didn't come in five minuets sooner, Usa."

Usagi turned to Motoki. "Why's that?"

"Hiiro and his buddy Duo were here. Asked about you, actually."

Usagi hid her surprise very well. "Why were they asking about me?"

The middle-aged man shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he wants to invite you to the wedding. You were his best friend after all. Inseparable – that's what you two were."

"Well, we better be going. Did you get my address I left you?"

"Yup. Have it at home . . . somewhere." Motoki said the last part to himself however.

Usagi hailed a cab once they were outside again. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually. Well enough, y'know, to know you are upset."

"I am not upset, Kate," Usagi said as she looked at her friend.

Kate snorted. "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"Wouldn't you be? Where's a damn cab?" Usagi asked once she realized no cab had pulled up.

"Let's just walk, Usagi. It can't be that far," Kate said as she linked arms with her best friend.

~~

"So tell me again why Suki is having _another_ rehearsal?" Duo asked as they went up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

"She wants everything to be fairytale perfect," Hiiro replied as they stopped briefly at the doors before going in. "Are we late?" he asked in a tone Suki never could get mad at.

"No, we were just getting everyone seated," Suki replied.

"Dearly beloved –" a cell phone ring cut the priest off.

Hiiro grinned sheepishly, "just a second." He pulled out his small cell phone and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hiiro! Guess who I just saw?" Motoki's voice filled Hiiros ear.

"Who?"

"Usagi! She came in with her friend Kate. Anyway, that's not the point . . ."

"What _is_ the point?" Hiiro asked, hiding his excitement from everyone.

"She reminded me that she gave me her address when she was in here last. It's at my place . . . somewhere."

"Really? When can I come for it?" Hiiro said, sounding half-bored to everyone in the room.

"Any day after seven o'clock – that's when I close up," Motoki replied.

"Alright, I'll see when I can make it. Thanks!"

"See you later then, Hiiro." Motoki clicked his phone off.

"Work," Hiiro said, holding up the phone. "Sorry about that. Please continue."

"Duo!" Hiiro grabbed his friend by the shirt. "Do you know who that was that called?"

"Uh . . . work?"

Hiiro laughed. "No! It was Motoki! He has Usagi's address in London! We are supposed to come to his place any day after seven to help him look for it."

"That's great, Hiiro!" Duo said a little too loudly.

~~

Usagi walked down the hallway to her room alone as she had left Kate with Suki. She looked up after she had fished the key out of her miniature messenger bag (she hated purses) and stopped dead. "Geoffrey?"

The lump of a fiancée lifted his head and then sat up when he saw her. "Usagi."

She walked to him and stood three feet away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Usagi, I should've thought about why you wanted to come home," Geoffrey said.

Usagi sat down next to him. "Oh, no, Geoff. It's not like that. I just needed to come home again."

"I should have come with you."

"Geoff, I told you I just needed some time to think – I brought Kate along as her birthday present."

~~

Duo and Hiiro showed up at Motoki's place on the eve on the wedding ready to find that address.

"Hey guys, c'mon in. I've been looking for it since I mentioned it to you four days ago, but I haven't found it."

"Whoa! Motoki . . . this place is a mess."

"Well, when you're running a business most of the time, you don't really have time to clean," Motoki replied. "Though I really should . . ."

"Let's get to work, then," Hiiro said instead on continuing the conversation.

"It's on a napkin from the restaurant," Motoki called out as they all took different ends of the apartment. Little did Motoki know – he had tons of the restaurant napkins with writing on them all over the house. Motoki's post-it notes, apparently.

Three hours and thousands (or so it seemed) of napkins later, Hiiro let out a scream that brought Duo and Motoki running to him.

"Tell me that's right – my eyes are shot!" Hiiro said.

Motoki grabbed the napkin before Duo could. "Yep, that's it alright!" In the three hours of work, Duo had told Motoki why they were so desperate to find Usagi. The man was now just as enthusiastic.

"Now what?" Hiiro asked once the napkin was in his hands.

"Get your butts on a flight to London and find her maybe?" Motoki said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Right!" the thought hadn't occurred to Hiiro. "Thanks Motoki!" he said as they practically ran out the door.

"You know that if we leave even a minuet late leaving from London – I'll be late for my own wedding."

"Which makes me wonder why you're here," Duo said to himself. To Hiiro, however, he said: "yeah, I do."

Hiiro pulled up to the address written on the napkin as Duo got out to look. What he saw made him wish that he had never agreed to help Hiiro. He looked back at the said friend. Hiiro gave him a thumbs-up before getting out of the car.

Duo ran to meet him. "You know Hiiro, we really should call first."

"Why?" Hiiro continued on despite Duo's pushing him backwards.

"Because maybe she'll want to clean up a bit!"

"I don't care if her house is messy!" Hiiro replied, pushing past Duo.

"Well, maybe she does!" Duo said. "No! Hiiro, please don't –" he dove at his friend and held his leg, but was just pulled along the ground. "I don't want you to get hurt!" he cried in a whisper as he tugged Hiiro onto the ground.

"Duo!" Hiiro said in a furious whisper. He tilted his head back and saw what Duo hadn't wanted him to see. He and Duo crawled behind the bushes, the image of the couple making love burned in Hiiros mind. "Well, I guess it's over."

"Sorry buddy," Duo said. "But . . . do you think we're laying here . . . because you don't want to be standing somewhere else?"

Hiiro looked at Duo behind motioning to go to the car; they crawled there on their hands and knees.

"And now we're crawling," Duo said from behind his friend.

~~

Author's Note: Whew! I almost thought I wouldn't have _any_ inspiration for the story since I've been away from it for so long! I spent the entire week at my friends' grandparents' house! She's here from New York City for the summer – I love getting to see her! :) Anywho thanks to . . .

****

Serene2Heero – I'm glad you love my story, hearing that always brightens my usually dim day! Hope you loved this chapter as well!

****

Siren Silver – I know, I like stories like this too. ;) (Which is why I write them.)

****

Dear Nobody – I'm glad it was interesting.

****

Sailor Nova – I know! _Serendipity_ is one of my favorite movies – I rented it last night actually.

****

Bluejello – Yay, I've never known any of my stories to be on favorites lists! :) I'm glad you love my stories – I'll keep 'em coming!

****

Jacquelin Benito – Yeah, there really is Japanese beer. Heard of _Saki_? That shit's like Moonshine – almost 100% pure.

****

Tenshi-chan – One of the best romances ever – yay! And I am continuing! I already have the last chapter done.

~The Emz.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Serendipity

*****

"Are you getting ready for the wedding?" Usagi asked over her cell phone.

"Yeah, you know how I love a good wedding," Kate replied as she put her dress on the hotel bed. She sat down with a sigh. "So have you talk to Geoffrey?"

"Yeah, we talked this morning. He's on his way to the States. I phoned my brother, he and his wife are packing my things."

"They housesat, I take it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry, Usagi," Kate started.

"I know, Kate. But . . . I guess it wasn't meant to be. I think I would have always wondered what it would be like to have found Hiiro. That wouldn't make marriage very pleasant," Usagi looked up to see the flight attendant signaling her to turn off her cell phone. Usagi ducked. "I have to go, the flight attendant's glaring at me."

"I'll see you when I get home, then?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Bye," Usagi said quickly as she shut the phone off. She looked around the plane, waiting as the others did because of the weather delay.

"I'm so happy to be going back. Hiiro said he had something really important to ask me."

"Do you think he's going to propose?"

"I hope so! I couldn't think of living without him!"

Usagi was jolted by the two women's conversation. She stood up quickly and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" she said to the flight attendants who tried to stop her from getting off the plane.

In the taxi, Usagi called up information. "Yes, I need the address of Yui Hiiro. Y-U-I H-I-I-R-O." She waited a few seconds. "35 Elkwood Street? Thank you!" she leaned forward to the cabby, "35 Elkwood Street, please!" _Why_ hadn't she thought of this before? She grabbed her bag as she exited the cab and approached the people standing outside the building. "I'm looking for Yui Hiiro."

"Hiiro? You must be late."

"Late for what?" Usagi asked the balding man.

"The wedding!"

"What! Where is it?" Usagi asked hurriedly.

The man thought for a second. "At the Odaiba Hotel. You'd better hurry – It's at noon!" he yelled the last part as Usagi had taken off after the cab that was now pulling away.

"Wait! Wait!" she yelled to the cab. She quickly got in when he stopped. "Sorry. Odaiba Hotel – as fast as you can go!" she was flung back when the cab sped off.

"Can you see what it is?" she asked. They were stopped in dead traffic. Finally, she gave up and handed the cab driver his money before grabbing her bag and running towards the hotel. She ran up the hotels' stairs and saw the sign reading 'Wedding: Yui Hiiro and Toyota Suki'. Usagi followed the arrow to the room where the wedding was taking place. "Stop!"

The man putting the chairs away did just as he was told, stopped. "You here for the wedding?"

"Is it over?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh yeah . . . it's over," the janitor said as he set the chairs with the others. Usagi turned around, trying not to let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Don't worry, though. They always return the presents."

She turned back around. "What?"

"To tell you the truth, the wedding never got started. He called it off this morning. But they always return the presents," the janitor said as he put more chairs away.

"He called it off?" tears were now starting to go down her cheeks as she laughed a bit. "That's terrible," she said in a mock hurt voice.

"Were you a friend of the bride . . ." he looked up to see the door close. "Or the groom?"

"Don't go anywhere, Usagi! I can feel it in the air – tonight's the night!" Kate said as she put her things in the cab.

"What's gotten into you Kate? You've turned into your own worst nightmare!" Usagi replied as she gave Kate a hug and then shut the door for her friend.

"I don't know, Usagi. But put a coat on, it's chilly out here!" Kate said before the cab drove off.

~~

Hiiro sat down on the table, Usagi and his' table, and sighed. He had lost the two women in his life. Both because of his decisions.

He lay on the tabletop and look at the napkin, then let it go into the wind . . .

Usagi bent down to pick up the paper that had floated to her feet and read it. It was the napkin she had written her address on for Motoki. She smiled as she crumpled it into a little ball and threw it at Hiiro's head.

Hiiro sat up when the paper hit his head; he uncrumpled it and look at it. The napkin again. He turned around to see who threw it.

Usagi held up her hand in a wave, a smile on her face. She walked towards him as he got off the picnic table. She stopped right in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey," he said in a shocked voice.

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago . . . not to litte –" the rest of the word was cut off as Hiiro captured her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss as she entwined her fingers in his familiar messy chocolate locks. Usagi was almost certain that if he hadn't been holding her around her waist as tightly as she was – she would have fallen to the cold ground because her legs just didn't seem to work right at the moment. When he pulled away, she smiled at him.

"What?"

"It took you five _years_ to finally do that? Getting a bit –" he cut her off again. This time, she pulled away. "You can't just keep –" once again she was cut off. "Hiiro!" she cried as she laughed. "You're such a punk."

"Your point?" he asked while trying to put on his best innocent look.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I don't have one, okay?" she stated before guiding his head back down to hers.

~~

Author's Note: Wee! This was one of the most fun stories I think I've written so far! I'm so happy you guys liked this one! Thanks much to . . .

****

MarsMoonStar – Isn't it though? ;)

****

Angelight88 – I haven't seen _My Best Friends' Wedding_ so I'm not sure. Lol. But yes, a dash of _Serendipity_ never hurt anyone! I'm glad you found what you were looking for in my fic – and though you may not believe it I'm depressed. Writing is what makes me happy . . . which is why you don't see it reflected in my writing. Duo and Kate were so much fun to play around with as well! I hope this last chapter satisfies you!

****

Usa – I wrote more! :)

****

himesama16 – Do you like my ending? You had so many questions that I didn't know if they could all be answered!

****

Usagi Asia Maxwell – You can stop worrying now, ne? ;)

****

Misty H – I ended it there because I believe in cruel and unusual punishment – namely making you all wait. Hehe!

****

the Desert Fox – I always enjoy your reviews – they're so much fun to read! 

****

Sailor Grape – It is really depressing, isn't it? I never really thought about (maybe because I knew the ending!) but you have a point. I know what you mean with Hiiro and the John Cusack thing – it was fun molding Hiiro into that character (if loosely at that). I hope you liked the plot twist! And I'm glad you finally got around to reading my story!

****

LeaD – I know, I love that word: Serendipity. It's great, isn't it? A fortunate accident – I think I'm a believer in serendipity now. Hehe. And if you do write a fic with the title _Serendipity_ make sure you let me know!

****

water sprite – I am evil, aren't I? :) It's not an unfinished story anymore, so I'm hoping you liked it!

****

Doodle – Thank you so much! I didn't think anyone would catch on (and mention) the 'affectionate/love/friend' thing, as you put it! That's almost exactly what I was going for! I always thought it was more fun to be friends first – then in a relationship. It's more . . . I dunno . . . personal? that way. You know what I mean – right?

****

Hikari-chan – Glad to know I'm making you wait on the edge of your seat – makes me feel like a good writer.

****

Sailorericab02 – Thank you.

****

Serene2Heero – I dunno if there was more action . . . but they are together. Glad you still love my story!


End file.
